PBHS (Pokemon Battle High School)
by TheFastest
Summary: PBHS is a story that takes place in a Pokemon filled world, where our main protagonist attends a high school that many Pokémon dream of attending. I chose to give this a story an M rating because it may include adult language, intense fighting, and maybe sexual/adult references, and or sexual occurrences itself.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

The first day of high school, a day that some students dread for, while others yearn for it. Out of the two, Zach was not looking forward to his first day of high school. It wasn't that he hated school, but he was going to a new school, and he wasn't good in new situations. Plus, since he was going to a new school, he had no friends there, and over the summer he had lost contact with most of his previous ones. In addition to being at a new school, and losing most of his previous friends, Zach also had to take on the challenge of surviving in a bigger school, for his freshman class contained student numbers larger than his entire K-12 school as a whole. Over the summer, due to a lack of friends, Zach had become extremely depressed and was a complete mess. Overall, the tides were not in his favor, as it seemed, for his first day of high school.

The Night Before the First Day

It was 11:30 at night and Zach was still up, troubling to sleep. There were a couple of possibilities that he thought could've caused this, for example, the fact that he couldn't keep his mind on one thing for more than 30 seconds or maybe that he was stressed out for his first day of school the next day. Even though he tried to make himself think that it was these things, it wasn't. He truly knew that he was, once again, pointlessly dwelling on the fact that the reality he was put in, was the only reality. For, he wished that he could be in a reality that consisted of the whole 'Pokémon Franchise', hell, he'd be satisfied with a world that was only Pokémon! Even though he wished for something this large, he knew that it was not a possibility. Well, he knew, but his mind couldn't accept it.

Regardless of his whole failing to be happy with reality phenomenon, he still needed sleep to be able to function, at least a little, in his upcoming first day of school. Therefore, he tried with all his might to find a way to reach a state of sleep. First, he tried to stay still for 30 minutes, that didn't work at all, with the time now being 12:00 in the morning. Next, he went under his covers, trying to suffocate himself to sleep, while that didn't work, it helped a bit. Finally, after thrashing around his bed, for what seemed to be another hour, he finally achieved sleep, where he could be happy, and not create anxiety for himself about his, 'harsh, horrible' reality.

The First Day

After ignoring his alarm clock, for what seemed like an hour, but was only five minutes, Zach finally got up. Only after his mom came into his room, screaming and threatening to ground him. Once he was actually awake, and recovered from his mother's whole 'scene', he began to get ready for his first day of school.

First, he, slowly but eventually, made it over to his bathroom. Once he had finally entered he washed his face, then dried it, just a simple task. As he was just about to leave his bathroom and continue getting ready, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Unfortunately, one of his biggest problems came into effect, his insecurities about himself that slowly ate away at him each day. Therefore, he completely stopped and began starring himself in the eyes, thinking of every single flaw that he could see about himself. After his whole 'self-bullying' session, he went back to the task at hand and continued getting ready.

Following the second thing in his 'schedule' for getting ready for school in the morning, Zach went to his closest to put on his assigned school uniform, of which he hated. It consisted of, brown, shiny, fancy shoes, the type that if you don't wear socks with them, they will kill the back of your heels. Then, for the pants, the were long, beige colored pants, the type that if you bent your knees, the pants would either stop you or get extremely bent. Finally, the assigned shirt he had to wear, it was a collared, white shirt, but not a silk type, the type that was rough and scratched against your skin. Plus, in addition to all that, he had to wear a belt, one that he thought was completely unnecessary because it only sat on his waist, and didn't contribute to where his pants stood on his waist at all.

Now that he was all ready for his first day, clothes wise, he picked up his pre-packed bag, slung it over his shoulder, and began to journey downstairs for his breakfast. Once he got downstairs, where his mother was waiting, she offered to get him breakfast, but, like always, he brushed her off, claiming he was old enough to get breakfast for himself. Therefore, he went over to the kitchen fridge, where he made a measly choice of selecting a single protein shake for breakfast.

"Zach, you know that isn't going to be enough for breakfast, right?" His mother said to him, seeing that this was all he decided to have for breakfast.

"Dang, whatever should I do?!" He rudely replied to his mother, in a sarcastic, not caring tone, as he tossed his empty drink into the garbage, and took a seat on the couch. After he sat down, he reclined, making sure to keep his shoes off the couch, then put his headphones in, blasting music through them, into his ears.

He remained lying on the couch until it was time for school, to be exact, he remained lying on the couch until his mom shaked him to near most death, informing him that it was time to leave for school.

Once his mom had finally gotten him into the car, Zach slouched down in the front seat of the car, still listening to his music, not caring about what his mom had to say.

The car ride to school was going pretty well, Zach was listening to his music, not caring to do anything else until they got to school, his Mother was driving smoothly, paying attention to the road… wait no she wasn't. As she was distracted by a text on her phone from one of her friends, she wasn't aware of the broken down car in front of her.

"HOLY SHIT MOM! PAY ATTENTION TO THE FUCKING ROAD!" Zach yelled at her, oddly seeing it as he hastily glared up, outside the front windshield.

"W-Wha?... OH FUCK!," his mom replied, swerving away from the car that she almost hit, "Pretty good driving Zach don't you t-" She was cut off by her car falling of the side of the road, for although she had avoided the car, she sent her own car flying off the road. Now, his mom and himself, were circling down a hill, seriously injuring themselves, the pain feeling so bad, the blood flying everywhere as glass flew into their skin, they knew they were goners.

"I l-love you m-mom" he said as he was about to permanently go unconscious.

"I love y-you too Z-Zach" his mom fought to get out of her mouth, as they both gave in to their fate, they were both dead.

Zach's eyes shot open, as he began breathing heavily, looking around at his surroundings, concluding that he was in, what he believed to be his room.

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, feeling extremely weird and dazed, for he thought he had just died.

Then, as he went to go and rub the sweat from his forehead, not only did he catch a glimpse of a black, furry paw, but once he got to rubbing his forehead, it too, felt like it was covered in fur. Startled by all this, greatly, he fell back asleep, once again, not being able to function what was going on, guessing it was just a dream within another cruel dream.

* * *

Well, a little cliff hanger there... I think xD. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of PBHS, I know the name is weird for the story so far, but, later in the story, the name will make more sense, well probably in one or two chapters. Alright, I think that's it, so if you wanna leave a review go ahead, and maybe, if you're up for it, shoot me a pm, I love having people to talk to!


	2. C2: The Morning of the First Day, Again

Well, since you didn't have an account, and I guess it will be best to answer reviews in the header, A Fan, you were correct, the story will start to make more and more sense as it goes on. If you still have questions, go ahead and make an account and pm me, or post another review, and I'll get to answering it next week, well if I post next week. (PSA: I'm trying to have a schedule of posting every Sunday!) Finally, thanks for the congratulations of becoming a writer!

* * *

 **The Morning of the Second Day, Again**

The Morning of the Second Day, Again

After waking up, from what he believed was a dream within a dream, Zach shot up, pinching one of his oddly, easily accessible toes, of which, oddly felt clustered together, to make sure that he was actually 'reality'. Then, after confirming that he was actually awake, he went to get out of bed. Although, as he went to take his first step out of bed, the only thing that he could achieve was face planting into the floor. Dazed at not being able to complete something as simple as getting out of bed, he was sure that this first day of his was going to be horrible. Regardless, he needed to get up, get ready for his first day, and get downstairs. Unfortunately, for him, he was still facing the floor, face on, literally. Therefore, he knew that it was going to be necessary for him to get up off the floor. As a result of this, amazing, totally hard to come up with thought, he went to stand up. You'd think it would be easy for someone to do something as simple as standing up, but no, upon trying to stand up in the standard bipedal human position, he was unsuccessful, once again his face going right back down into the floor.

This was not his day, as he could tell, therefore he wanted to see what was going on, now thinking that the black, furry paws he saw earlier in his 'dream' weren't actually a dream. In attempt to figure out what was going on, he rolled his clumsy, what seemed to be, much smaller than normal, body around his comfy, queen sized bed, which stood in the middle of his room, taking up about a sixth of his, light blue paint covered walls, bedroom. Once he had finished his long, tiresome journey to the other side of his bed, he went to see if his phone was where he normally left it before he went to bed. This was, on the floor, plugged into a very long, efficient phone charger, of which was plugged in adjacent to his bedside table. He was thrilled to be hit with the fact that, not only was his phone not there, but neither was the charger.

With another thing not going his way, he crawled over to his closet, of which was south of the foot of his bed, if you were facing his bed that is. His closest was his new destination because he had always had a full body mirror on one of it's two doors. In a change of events, once he opened his closet door, he was lucky enough to find that his mirror was still there. As a result, he swung the door open and troubled to process what he was seeing, shaking in fear, and his mouth almost literally falling to the floor in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zach screamed seeing that he was now something that was definitely not a human. For he was a dark, black furred, feral, fox like creature, of which had a banana, yellow colored rings on the tops of all four of his, now legs, and one of these rings on his forehead, right above his two eyes. In addition to these yellow rings, he also had rings around his two, black, pointy ears, and one more of these surrounding circle rings on his tail. In addition to his new fur covered, feral body, his eyes were crimson red, but were nothing like he had seen on any average day, for they were completely red, except for the center of them, which were black like any other human's pupils he had ever seen. Finally, at the bottom of his legs, he didn't have hands or fingers, for he had a paw, with no thumbs, which he knew would definitely pose a problem, but he did have claws, which he thought may make things a bit easier.

"TWI! DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE!" A female voice shouted at him from down stairs, sounding almost a bit like his mother's.

Eager to see what awaited downstairs, Zach got up, now slowly adjusting to walking like a feral, for that was what he was going to need to adjust to for, now at least. Also, he was confused on why this unidentified voice was calling for a Twi, for he only saw two bedroom doors on his way out of his bedroom. Now, he was going to attempt something that he thought was going to be very difficult, going down the stairs as a feral. Luckily, upon attempting this, he saw that the width and length of stairs were preposterously larger than the ones that he had at his 'old house'. After analyzing his plan, and the stairs themselves, he began to walk down them carefully, and he continued this carefulness until he reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, and was not only hit with an embarrassing question, but he was hit with the difference of the bottom floor of his 'new house', compared to his old one.

"Twi, are you really going to go to school naked on your first day?!" An older looking espeon, matching the feminine voice he heard earlier, asked him, giggling

He looked behind himself, seeing no one else, then assumed she was talking to him

"M-Me?" Zach asked, completely unsure of why he was being addressed as 'Twi'

"Yes, you!" The espeon responded, with a bit of an irritated tone

"O-Oops, I-I forgot" he sheepishly said as he slowly headed back upstairs, his head hung low

"You know I'm only joking around with you!" The espeon said to him quickly, before he could make it far up the stairs, as she began laughing so hard that she fell to the floor

He facepawed realizing the ignorance he just displayed, realizing that he had fur covering everything that needed to be, plus, his mother too wasn't wearing clothes. (HA! First non-human anatomy, Pokémon pun!) Therefore, he continued walking down the stairs, preparing for whatever 'newly required task' was going to be brought to the table next, no pun intended.

As he was about to approach the table, which was architecturally put together for Pokémon, well feral fox-like 'mons like him. It consisted of a low to the floor table, which the table was shaped in the shape of an equilateral triangle. (Equilateral Triangle: an equilateral triangle, is a triangle in which all sides are equal.) Plus, on each of the three sides of the table, there was a square pillow, of which had a base color of black, and had purple bits splattered around it.

Regardless of the details, which he didn't pay attention to, he sat straight down on one of them, awaiting for what was going to happen, luckily, he didn't have to deal with this suspense for long, for this female espeon began speaking again, and put something down on the table, it was what looked like a letter, and it had 'Twi' written on the center middle of it and in the top right corner of it 'PBHS' was printed on it in fine letters.

"Go ahead and open it!" This espeon said encouragingly, as she waited for 'Twi's' reaction

"Yeah, open it, Twi!" A masculinely sounding, bigger/older looking umbreon said, as he entered the room

At this moment Zach had an 'ah-hah' moment, for he realized that he woke up to a reality where he was an umbreon named Twi, and he lived in a family with an espeon for a mother and an umbreon for a father. Not only was he slapped hard across the face with a huge, toothy grin from the fact that he had been put into the world he had yearned for, but he was also given another aspect that he had always wanted. He now had a father, one that seemed like he cared about his son, and wouldn't constantly leave his mother and him. In attempt to hide this sudden happiness, he went straight to opening the letter. Therefore, he did what the thought was necessary for an umbreon to use his claws, luckily nailing it right on the head, and with his newly appeared claws, he swiped the top of the letter, leaving the tip of the letter exposed. Now, having the tip of the letter exposed, he put his paw down on it, and pushed it out, exposing the contents of this letter.

The letter read,

"Dear VeeLution family,

The admissions of PBHS (Pokemon Battle High School) are glad to inform you that your son 'Twi VeeLution' has been accepted into our school. For after reviewing so many of the dark type's admission tapes, your son's stood out among all of them, for he put on an exceptional performance in the process of showing what he could do. Not only was he the first of 30 dark types to be put on the acceptance list, but he was the first of all eeveelutions that applied! Therefore, we are accepting good things from him, and can't wait to see what he will accomplish at our school.

-Mr. Shaymin"

Assuming that this was great news, and still having the huge grin that was present on his face from the earlier realization, he looked back at his parents, who too had massive grins on their faces.

"Congratulation, Twi!" His parents said in almost complete unison, as they nuzzled their heads with Twi's creating something like a 3-way nuzzle formation, for this was the way that feral Pokémon like eeveelutions hugged, so, in 'human-terms' this was a celebratory group hug.

"Thanks! I-I u-uh am really excited to a-attend!" Twi struggled to get out of his mouth, realizing how much of a target this put on him, for the letter read that he was an outstanding applicant, for whatever this school's curriculum was.

"You seem really out of it, Twi. Did you not sleep well?" His father asked him, concerned about his son's well-being for his first day of school

He thought to himself Yeah, I slept fantastically, not only did I dream about my mother and I dying in a horrible car crash, but I barely even know if this reality is real! Of course, he didn't say that, but he did say, "Yeah, a bit of uhm, nightmares"

"Well how about you eat something, take a skit-nap on the way to school, and hope for the best!" His father told him, as he rolled him over what looked to be like an Oran berry, with a paw, for he couldn't really hand it to him, they didn't have opposable thumbs. Unfortunately, Zach's prior knowledge to the Pokémon games wasn't that great, for all he cared about was having a team of Pokémon he liked, and that they helped him beat the game.

"Yeah, good idea dad" Twi replied, picking up the berry from the floor with his mouth, and ate the berry naively, getting a citrusy, odd-like taste from it, one that he had never tasted before. Nonetheless, he knew he was going to have to finish it, or there would be consequences. Therefore, he got to it, managing to chew it up, and get it down his throat without spitting it back up

"Good Arceus, you just ate an entire oran berry!" His father looked at him, concerned, for he didn't know it, but his father handed it to him as a joke because oran berries took the place of the human world's lemon. Putting this behind him, he scooted a bowl of, what he assumed were eggs, but came from a different animal than a chicken.

Regardless, Twi began to eat them, bringing his head down to the plate slowly, not sure of how messily Pokémon actually ate, he slowly began consuming it, almost at a speed that was human-like.

"Common Twi, don't eat those like a Human, hurry up, we need to go! His father told him, as Twi quite literally began to eat them like an animal, then after he finished the 'normally consumable' meal, he followed his father to what he assumed to be a bathroom, and he washed his face in a water basin, of which was already conveniently filled with water. Then, he continued following his dad out the 'door', well this wasn't actually a door, and he hadn't realized this until now, but it was the opening to a den/cave. Having to take yet another thing in, he continued following his father, only after he actually took in the fact that this was their 'door'.

"I hope I don't embarrass you, but I'd like to drive you one last time before you finally settle down at the school, because, as you know, this school is hours away from us, and you'll be staying in a dorm for now on" His father said to him, as he got into the car and started it

* * *

Well, chapter 2, yay! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the formatting, grammar, spelling or anything is off, for I was trying very hard to get this out tonight. Regardless of my excuses, please comment, leave a review, maybe follow or something, I dunno how that works, and if you have time go ahead and shoot me a dm! Thanks!

-TheFastest


End file.
